A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to systems for compressing a vehicle spring and damper during installation and removal. In particular, the invention relates to spring damper compression systems having a portable design.
B. Description of the Related Art
Suspension systems for motor vehicles typically include a coil spring mounted over a dampening shock absorber located at each wheel to dissipate energy and thereby provide a smoother ride while traveling over uneven terrain. When installed, the coil spring extends over the shock absorber, which dampens the energy of the spring when compressed during use. It is well known in the art to employ a spring compressor to compress the spring and thereby remove the load from the holding nut at the top of the shock absorber, so that the shock absorber can be installed or removed.
Common-type spring compressors include a type of fixture that is configured to surround and grip the coil spring during installation. The spring is compressed within the fixture to relieve tension and allow access to the shock absorber. With previous-type systems, it has been found to be difficult to compress the spring for disassembly and reassembly. Some previous-type systems use a claw-type arrangement for gripping the spring. Such systems have difficulties with gripping the spring due to the spring's curvature, and are prone to slip.
In order to overcome these difficulties, methods and apparatuses would be needed that would allow easier compression of a coil spring to relieve tension on a holding nut and thereby allow easier access to a shock absorber.